


Short Stories

by AviatorCraft



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Person, Need feedback, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/AviatorCraft
Summary: Basically a quick writing of a wolf pack I did in first person. I was looking for some feed back.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing I could feel is the coldness. The way it crept through my bones sending the chill through my fur. Opening my eyes to the sound of laughter, the kind that makes you think of home. Then saw our family, running around yipping barking in joy pouncing on our elders. Learning the skills of the pack, of us. They’re our future. We teach them all we can before we move on into the void ourselves. Another chill sent up my spine at piercing the surrounding silence, we lept to our feet telling the yearlings to watch our loved younger ones. We run, we run for the thrill. For the excitement. For the hunt. The wind racing pushing energy through my body, brushing up my snout between my ears dividing evenly down my back escaping through my paws as they drum on the ground. 

The moist mud shooting between my toes as I leave an imprint of my life behind. My footprint on the earth, our history. We pause along the forest line, crouching as our breath tickles the grass and listen. I can hear the wind brushing through the trees and a heartbeat. The heartbeat I was looking for. The rapid beating but soft heart. I can tell it’s afraid, doesn’t want to be found but tonight. Tonight she is found. I found her. My ears twitch signaling the pack forward our hearts together, all for one move, moving or one cause. The hunt. I leap forward spurring us on. Encouraging the chase. Driving our energy, directing it. Using it for the hunt.

I once again feel the energy of the wind coursing through me. The mud between my toes and the feel of the air through my fur as we jump over logs and avoid trees. The graceful deer against the power and speed of my pack. How it’s ears twitch back listening for us trying to out maneuver us. The deer may have the grace but we have the power and we’re bringing it into play. The adrenaline coursing through my veins giving me unbelievable power as I catch up to our prey, leaping in faith, sinking my fangs into the soft yet tough flesh. Blood filling my mouth as I revel into it as it awakens my primal drive. The need for the hunt. My brothers and sisters come in pulling the deer down to our level, using the brute strength some of us have versus the speed I hold. Ending the chase for the night. On my right a howl is thrown up silencing the rest of the night. I tilt my head back joining the call of triumph, the sound of victory of a predator. The birds stop calling, frogs stop croaking as we call. The end of the hunt is the worst when the adrenaline drains and we fade to normal. We fade to quietness filling our stomach with energy transferring the deer into our own. To fuel our pack, our family.


	2. Setting

The sun rises above the tree line slowly, like it’s just waking up itself as I stir and look around. The flowers are unfolding in the field reaching for the sky in greeting in the new day. The darkness surrounding me vanishing in the light as it settles upon the beast in front of me. The light reflecting off the black fur making it shine, as it lightly waves in the wind like a shy child. The wolf shakes itself out opening a fiery yellow eye, sending chills down my spine in fear but comfort that it's here. I cast my gaze upward at a bird zooming overhead, a small blue feather drifting its way down to me like little waves, and the forest comes alive. Small animals rushing to work for the day, surviving. The chipmunk scurrying around getting ready for fall burying his nuts like he’s only got one more day. A spider on a nearby tree catches it’s first prey for the day, mummifying the fly in it's web giving it a shot of fatal venom. I run a hand through the soft fur of the wolf enjoying how it parts like sand letting my fingers pass without hesitation.  
He shifts pressing his cold nose into my face in affection making a low rumble like a small earthquake. I shudder under the noise, inhaling into his neck absorbing the scent of the forest, musky and old. Smells like pine, smells like home. Giggling as a lizard coming over lazily, sticking his tongue out testing the air. Eyeing the sky in fear as a hawk dives by picking up a nearby mouse who lets out a terrifying blood curdling scream as he’s carried off. His energy transferred into the birds, becoming one. Making me nuzzle back into the fur for safety and comfort. The wolf lets out of a huff getting up walking off slowly looking back intelligently with one word on his eyes “Come”. I scurried over walking behind him to the stream crouching down cupping the cold water in my hands letting it fall slowly as a waterfall. Before cupping it up drinking it basking in the clear tasting water eyeing a minnow as it swims by sliding between the rock effortlessly disappearing from sight with a shimmer. Little crawfish no bigger than my pinky scuttling around the bottom fighting over food spectacles pinching at the water with no real target.   
I sit on the river bank enjoying the mud between my toes picking up a wiggly worm, covered in grimy dirt. Trying to get away from me curling itself around into a knot before I let it go. Watching it bury into the dirt wiggling away into the darkness of the earth. A cluster of birds land in the nearby space, pecking at the ground picking up worms near the surface. Flying off and feeding they're crying young ones in a branch stories above me. I just smiled as the forest kept moving undisturbed by me in their world like I was one of them. Part of the never ending activity of survival.


	3. The girl

She knew she should go. That she should go home. Yet she stayed, she stayed for unknown reasons. Maybe it was the comfort she felt nuzzling into the soft black fur. Or maybe she was enjoying the silence that surrounded the woods. The lack of city noise she was used to. The wolf didn’t care. He loved her presence anyways for a unknown reason himself. Maybe it was the fact he can’t rest without her near having the need to protect her 24/7. Or the fact she is his. His other half, the Gwen to his Arthur. She shifted with a yawn and got up, making her way towards the stream for the morning drink. He followed quietly padding in the shadows, moving silently in the way only he can.   
“Derek” She said quietly in a hushed voice like she's afraid to wake the forest through it’s already awake with life. He responded with a huff coming over gently nuzzling into her side in silent reassurance he’s there. Listening to her talk quietly about her parents, a obvious tone of lost in her voice as she gets quieter as if that's possible. The wolf makes a quiet woof of one he’d give to a distressed pup. Comforting her in a way only he can. They move off together slowly as she talks and talks. Getting out what she needs to, expressing herself in this moment to the only person who’d listen. The shady shifter, a supernatural being. A werewolf. No one else knew but her, he kept himself hidden from the world until he met her. A child not older than 15 that had ran away from home, crying in the forest. In his territory. Every muscle and instinct screaming kill, protect his territory. Until it hit him. Her scent, the scent that triggered another reaction. Protect.  
They’ve been together ever since. Spending the weekends, after school any free time. Drawing the quiet antisocial werewolf closer to the city, the bright lights and everything he hates. All for one girl. His girl. He hates her parents, how they never listen and even how her dad hits her on occasion. He wants to kill him for that, no one hits someone he loves. He hates how everyone at school ignores her besides that one boy who only wants to use her for her looks. Doesn’t want her personality, how she smiles without showing teeth when she's nervous, how she plays with her bracelet when she's trying not to let something bother her. She’s doing that a lot lately. He notices all these little details how she’s pulling her hoodie sleeves down to hide the bruises on her arms and around her wrists. He knows how to make it all better for the moment but as they step to the forest line, the comfort fades. The silence of the forest being interrupted by the honking and loud city noises. She braces herself taking one last look at her wolf standing at the edge of the forest with a long face. Wishing she didn’t have to go but she does. She looks forward knowing there will be a next time, she will see him again. She walks into the crowd disappearing from his sight, rejoining reality, to face her dad, the boy from school without fear. Knowing she can always return to him. Her wolf.


End file.
